P-39N-0
The P-39N-0 Airacobra is an American single-engine fighter in which was flown in the U.S. and the Soviet Union. The P-39N-0 is given as a Tier 2 aircraft in the U.S. and costs 50,000 Lions. Other variations include the P39Q-5 (50000 Lions) and the Soviet version, P39K-1 (1000 Eagles). Operational History The P-39N-0 is a variant in the "P" aircraft family tree by Bell Aircraft. The 37 mm M4 cannon was ideal for destroying big, heavy bombers, like the H6K4, or the He 177. The P-39N-0 was supposed to be a high-altitude fighter, but pilots found a drop of performance when the aircraft was higher than 3000 m. due to the P-39N-0 not having a super-turbocharger, and limited the P-39N-0s to low altitude work. The P-39N-0 was unique in many technical ways, but most notable was the nose-mounted 37 mm M4 cannon. The 37 mm cannon fitted through the cone of the propeller, unlike other planes' cannons, which would be mounted on wings. (Some Bf 109s followed suit with the design, putting one 20 mm cannon through the front.) The notable 37 mm M4 cannon was able to destroy fighter craft in one hit and bombers in two to three. Flying The Plane This is a high-altitude "Boom and Zoom" (BnZ) plane, meaning that the plane is best at diving from high altitudes to intercept enemy aircraft at low altitudes. The aircraft performs best at 3000 m. and under. When attacking planes, make sure the plane is at a high altitude, though not too high (under 3k m.), because there are chances that the plane can overshoot the target the higher up in the air the plane is. Confirm the direction of the target plane when attacking, dive towards the plane, and fire. Try to hit the plane with the nose-mounted 37 mm M4 cannon. The 37 mm will severely damage the target plane most of the time, and reduce the chances of the plane surviving. However note that the 37 mm cannon also overheats extremely fast, and the gun will easily jam if firing more than 4 shots in rapid succession. When under attack, the plane does not have many escape options. The plane lacks manuverability, and unlike other fighters, the plane has mediocre speed levels. If the plane is at a somewhat high altitude, dive and use the WEP. This should only be tried if there is relatively enough space to gain speed. If that does not work, try Immelman turning, or maneuvering as best as possible. If the enemy plane attacking the P-39N-0 can achieve higher speeds than the P-39N-0, move side to side using the ailerons and elevators (pressing A and D, or whatever keys are set to turn left and right). This can confuse the enemy plane, and potentially create escape opportunities. All in all, when under attack, the best bet is to bring the P-39N-0 to teammates, that will swarm the enemy plane and hopefully keep him off the P39N-0's tail. Flying against the P-39N-0 While carrying a hefty 37 mm cannon, this aircraft truly is a one-mission wonder. It lacks the speed and turn time to turn fight others, and is highly vulnerable to guns of 20mm or larger caliber, due to it's weak armor. It is advised not to go head to head against this aircraft, as the 37 mm cannon will rip any plane apart. Category:Operational History Category:How to Fly Category:Premium Aircraft Category:Planes Category:Aircraft Category:American Aircraft Category:Fighter